


Two Seas Merge

by Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: Another reserved paid one shot requested by ObeliskX.What if Sinbad, after a drunken moment and a poker game that ended badly caused Sinbad to try and avoid others but instead ran into some maids, in reflex he used his Baal Djinn equip to try and cover himself but as a result got the beautiful Yamuraiha's attention... lemons and hilarity ensue in this one shot... enjoy lemon.
Relationships: Sinbad & Yamuraiha | Yamraiha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Two Seas Merge

**The scene opens up to show TME while he was walking through a desert before he noticed the readers.**

" **Hello everyone, welcome to my first ever Magi the Labyrinth of Magic and while it has been awhile since I last looked at the series, I can do a one shot here where Sinbad the king of Sindria is getting intimate with Yamuraiha, the boxum blue haired beautiful mage… now for those who don't know, Magi the Labyrinth of Magic deals with a twist on the Aladdin franchise and instead of wish granting genies and twisted Vaziers, there are magical adventures in multiple lands and spirit like beings being put in special items and the user of said item can take on traits of the Spirit and pretty much become a war god." TME said when he gave a VERY general idea of how the Magi series worked at the start of the story.**

" **And again considering this story was finished and posted in a short time, I should let everyone know that this is a reserved paid free story, bit of a mouthful I know but makes sense when I say it like this… a free story requested by ObeliskX and I was paid 5 dollars to work on this now instead of much much later, not a full paid story since I don't get 5 dollars or so like a full paid story, all a reserved paid spot does is get the story worked on now instead of later." TME explained while he took a moment to let it sink in before he went back on topic with the story.**

**"Anyway, like I said, this story stars Sinbad the ruler of Sindria and the best female mage of his group the magic inclined Yamuraiha, she is known for her shyness and her nervous disposition towards the guy she likes… Anyway I'm getting ahead of myself now, we should get into the story now and I got a funny setting to help kick this off…" TME said before the scene shifts to the Sindria castle in the middle of the night.**

* * *

**Sindria/ Castle/?**

The time in Sindra showed that it was late at night and Yamuraiha was getting ready for bed, she had a busy day tomorrow with planning Aladdin's lessons in magic and she was planning to really test him well.

Yamuraiha was a smart woman and knew that if Aladdin, a magi, or a special Wizard with the ability to communicate with the Rukh were trained right… Well he would be one of the strongest Wizards alive next to the other 3 Magi.

Magi… a term used for special Wizards who command Rukh for powerful spells and have one special job when they are born… to find their king and help them become the ruler of the world.

But right now things were pretty peaceful between lessons and Yamuraiha was getting ready for bed, she showered earlier after removing her clothing and was about to use magic to dry herself fully while she removed her towel so it wouldn't get in the way of the spell which showed off her nude body in full for a moment while she looks for her wand.

She had the body of a goddess with D Cup breasts, maybe E but thanks to some magic, Yamuraiha's breasts stay perky and didn't need a bra, she normally wore clamshells on her breasts and like her blue hair, she had some blue shaven hair over her folds which showed she was a nature blue haired woman.

Though a moment later she felt a surge of power right outside of her door after a shriek and though she would blush at the memory later, she quickly summoned some clam shells of various sizes and equipped them to her breasts, pussy, and ass, for a faux Bikini look and rushed out of the door and saw to her shock two maids blushing at a Djinn equipped Sinbad in his Baal form while he had a nervous look on his face from the maids screaming and well… when he looked at Yamuraiha when she ran out of her room in her gettup... he blushed when he got a pretty good look at her body in its barely covered state and seemed to stare for a minute at her body...

An awkward silence filled the area and many footsteps were heard approaching their location and Yamuraiha looked at the blushing maids.

"Pretend you never saw any of this!" Yamuraiha said before she dragged Sinbad into room before he could say anything and closed her door before a lot of people rushed over to the maids to see what all the hubbub was… though thanks to Yamuraiha giving the order, they had to play off the screams as them getting spooked.

Meanwhile in Yamuraiha's room...

She had pulled Sinbad in and used a bit of magic to close her doors just as fast as she and Sinbad enter and when the doors were closed, they were enchanted to not let noises out of the room so she could talk with Sinbad after she lets go of his wrist.

"Alright Sinbad, what is with you using Baal right outside of my room and out of nowhere!?" Yamuraiha said while she glared at Sinbad… though she did blush a bit when she got a up close look at his form and … it was rare for Sinbad to be in his Djinn equip state and Yamuraiha was really able to admire his figure and form which had a mainly draconic theme going on, even had some horns on his head to boot.

Sinbad chuckles nervously at the question and rubbed the back of his head when he tried to think of a response.

"Well…" Sinbad said before he starts on how he got into this situation.

* * *

**Sindria/ ?/ Sinbad**

_The scene showed Sinbad after he drank some alcohol that he had saved in his room and was talking with Ja'far his advisor, Masrur the Finalis, and Drakon part of Sinbad's household of the Djinn called Baal._

_However while the four were together… it was mainly for a poker like game and more drinks were passed around…_

_While things were simple at first, and with Ja'far trying and failing to keep things under control… well… the four played a game of strip poker and long story short thanks to Sinbad being a bit more hammered than the others… well… Sinbad was in the nude in no time flat and aside from Masrur who was normally silent even when drunk… well Sinbad was walking through some hallways after he found a leaf for his patented leaf cover for his dick… he had his metal vessels for his other Djinn equips on his person but they pretty much didn't cover much._

_He was walking through a few hallways and was trying to work his way back to his room without being seen, thanks to his use of magic that he learned, most of the alcohol in his system was already being purified and his head was getting much clearer._

_Though on the way to his room, he was starting to pass by Yamuraiha's room, but considering he was still partly drunk, his mind just thought her room was elsewhere and a moment later, he heard people approaching and the only thing he had on him he could use to try and help himself in this situation that wasn't taken from the Poker game was his metal vessels and reached for the nearest one which was the Sword where Baal resided and well… the situation showed Sinbad calling Baal and his power bursting which caused the maids approaching to shriek from the shock and Yamuraiha appearing from her room a moment later which caused the scene to go back to the present._

* * *

**Present/ Yamuraiha's room/ Sinbad, Yamuraiha**

"So you see… kind of an accident really, was… a tiny bit drunk when I used Baal but I'm more or less back to normal now, just need a few more minutes to let that spell you taught me to take full effect… so… sorry about that, was just trying to not scare some ladies since Morgiana didn't seem to like my first appearance with the Leaf… seriously I get that it doesn't cover much but it still keep my sacred treasure hidden so I don't see why people are so embarrassed to see me like this… better with a leaf or Djinn equip then nothing at all." Sinbad said while Yamuraiha blushed when Sinbad just crossed his scaled arms over his well muscled chest and tilts his head when he seemed to think a bit while he swayed a bit on his feet and parts of his body flexed a bit as a result and that made Yamuraiha blush more… she never told anyone this but she always had a thing for Sinbad… it was just that she was normally too shy or nervous to try anything and well…

Ever since he got his Djinn equip, she has been noticing his body more since the outfit showed more of his body in more exotic ways and though Sinbad was eccentric, he was a great person which only helped her feelings grow, it was like he was the perfect package if you ignored some of the more comical issues that seemed to happen with Sinbad sometimes… they were more or less harmless so to speak.

Besides… she heard rumors of his… greatsword from a few ladies around the kingdom who were lucky enough to have a good time with Sinbad… granted many were just rumors and some maybe just saying that to make other men jealous… but… Yamuraiha did look at bit south at the place were the leaf would be if Sinbad was in his normal form but saw the loincloth like bit that covered his unmentionables while Sinbad wasn't looking and Yamuraiha started to weigh various thoughts in her head… mainly some that were… rather dirty… she was normally made fun of since she was still single so… well… an idea popped up into her head when she saw Sinbad turning to the door.

"Anyway I think the coast is clear so I might as well leave, see you later YamraI-!" Sinbad tried to say but was stopped when he felt a hand on his wrist and he looked back to see a blushing Yamuraiha.

A moment later, Yamuraiha pulled Sinbad towards him and she moved to kiss him on the lips and Sinbad got a surprised look on his face while he wondered where that came from, though he would get his answer in a bit but before that… well… Sinbad maybe more or less sober now but he had enough alcohol in him for his control to slip so that he actually used his hands to grip Yamuraiha's plentiful ass cheeks and she moans from the feeling while she keeps up the kiss with the King of Sindria.

A moment later, Sinbad pulled away from the kiss and smirks at Yamuraiha who blushed at Sinbad from her bold move.

"Hehe… well not like I'm complaining but… mind explaining the surprise kiss?, pretty sure I can tell where this will go but what about you Yam?" Sinbad said while he gave Yamuraiha a cute nickname which made her blush more and she looked at Sinbad's chest so she wouldn't look him in the eyes so she could actually speak.

"W-Well… I could blame it on your body being really… tempting right now but… I guess I should be honest… and so that no one can tease me about being single anymore but… I've… always liked you… and how free spirited you are… and how strong you are as well... And well… when you wear your Baal equip… well… I get a bit distracted in battle a-!" Yamuraiha tried to explain while her nervousness was getting the better of her and Sinbad, though blushing a bit from the confession saw that Yamuraiha would be taking a while with her rambling… and he did want to pay her back for the surprise kiss so he used a hand on Yamuraiha's chin and had her look up and he kissed her deeply as a result which pretty much caused her to blush brightly and get wide eyes before Sinbad pull his head back and he smiles at Yamuraiha.

"Look… why don't we deal with the emotional stuff later when we both have clear heads… for now… let's get to your bed and see how compatible we are… alright?" Sinbad said which caused Yamuraiha, who still had a bright blush on her face, to nod her head once before Sinbad picked the water mage up bridal style and he approached the bed with a look that shows he was a man on a mission right now and his mission… please the water Goddess in his arms and deal with the emotional stuff later.

Yamuraiha blushed when Sinbad walked to her bed and she was set on the bed before Sinbad willed his armor and loincloth parts of his Djinn equip away and his fully nude altered body was seen which made Yamuraiha blush brightly when she saw Sinbad's draconic themed body… even his cock was draconic themed and oddly enough the sides were glowing with thick blue veins… made some sense with how Baal was an electric based Djinn.

Yamuraiha blushed more and gulped at the sight and size of Sinbad's cock… it was around the 11 inch mark, close to 12 inches in length while 3 in width… she didn't know if it was all natural or augmented… either way her folds got a bit wet as a result under her clamshell and Sinbad smirks when Yamuraiha stared at his cock for a bit longer then she realized.

"Like something you see?" Sinbad said while he swings his hips a bit and his cock swings around a few times which caused Yamuraiha to blush while she looks at Sinbad.

"S-Sorry… just… how do you hide this thing?" Yamuraiha asked which amused Sinbad.

"Eh, custom clothing and large leafs when I need the extra coverage just in case, my Djinn equips just do their own thing, anyway why talk when its time to see your body in full." Sinbad said while he smirks at a blushing Yamuraiha when Sinbad reached over and he carefully removed Yamuraiha's bra like shells and she groans a bit since her breasts were slightly stuck to them and the pull teased her nipples a bit which caused them to get hard and Sinbad smirks while he got on the bed and in no time flat, he had his lips wrapped around one nipple and was licking and sucking on it hard while Yamuraiha moans from the feeling.

Sinbad used his left hand to play with her right breast and Yamuraiha moans more when she fidgets on the bed thanks to SInbad's touch.

Sinbad mentally smirked while he used his free hand to touch the clam shell over her folds and teased her a bit when he rubbed the shell and tapped it a few times, even if he couldn't touch her folds directly, he could still sent his electrical energy through it and lightly zapped Yamuraiha's folds which caused Yamuraiha to gasp with each jolt and get a bit wetter and wetter with each small jolt to her folds.

Sinbad just keeps on teasing Yamuraiha while making sure he doesn't set her off anytime soon… he wanted some of his own fun after all but he wanted Yamuraiha to loosen up… so to speak.

"S-Sinbad!... s-stop t-teasing me!" Yamuraiha groans when Sinbad keeps this up… he even gave her breasts light zaps which only heightened her pleasure more but Sinbad got a devilish look in his eyes when he pulled his mouth off of Yamuraiha's nipple.

"Maaayyyybe… what's the magic word?" Sinbad asked when he slowly stops the small jolts that caused Yamuraiha to whimper for a moment.

She then looks at Sinbad when he was about to pull his hand away from her clam covered folds and after hesitating for a second… she got a bright blush on her face.

"P-Please… M-Master Sinbad… d-don't stop!" Yamuraiha begged which surprised Sinbad a bit but all he did was grin with some fangs being seen thanks to his altered state and he used a hand to pry off the front part of the lower set of shells on Yamuraiha and used a finger to rub her folds directly which made her groan from the feeling and she moans when SInbad starts to jolt her pussy directly.

Yamuraiha grits her teeth when Sinbad keeps this up for a few minutes while keeping her right at the edge and her folds were really getting soaked as a result… not much foreplay needed anymore it seemed… though Sinbad keeps his actions up and decided to set Yamuraiha off when he pushed his fingers into her folds and zapped her vaginal walls for a moment which caused her to toss her head and groan when she squirts hard on Sinbad's hand and her vaginal walls gripped his fingers hard.

Sinbad smirks while he waits for Yamuraiha to ride out her orgasm while she twitched and shuddered and felt great relief go through her entire body before she tapped off and pants for breath and groans when Sinbad pulled his fingers from her folds.

Sinbad then licks his finger and his hand clean for a moment while he waits for Yamuraiha to get a grip on her breathing and when she managed to calm herself enough, Sinbad moved to the edge of the bed for some reason but turns out he moved to get by her head and he moved to have his cock near her head which made the Water Mage blush.

Sinbad saw the blush and smirks at his *Pet* while his cock throbbed a few times from how hard he was.

Yamuraiha knew what Sinbad wanted since it was pretty much plain as day… and he did treat her well for a warm up so…

That caused Yamuraiha to used her right hand to grip Sinbad's cock and lightly stroked it a few times to get a feel for it… she maybe a virgin so to speak but she did fantasize a lot about her first time being taken by Sinbad and well… she blushed more when she FELT how large Sinbad was… honestly it was no wonder women called him a ladykiller… they were nearly fucked to death if the screaming from Sinbad's bedroom was any indication.

A moment later, Yamuraiha opened her mouth and gave Sinbad's dickhead a few licks which made him grin more and Yamuraiha took that as a good sign to really get started when she took the head of Sinbad's mouth into her mouth and starts to suck on it lightly.

Sinbad groans a bit from that and used a hand to pet Yamuraiha's mouth when she did a good job so far.

That caused the water mage to blush a bit more and moved to be able to suck Sinbad's cock and she took it a bit deeper into her mouth so she could really please Sinbad's cock… one thing she had more than normal people in this world was that she was not only more intelligent than most, she had a bigger imagination which resulted in Yamuraiha fantasizing about this exact situation… well… Yamuraiha was able to try out some things when she starts to have her tongue run across the head of Sinbad's cock while her hand stroked off when she couldn't suck which really made Sinbad groan from the unexpected move.

" _Damn, didn't expect that, either she has some experience or she is just really trying to impress me."_ Sinbad thought while he just enjoyed Yamuraiha's work and wondered what she would do next.

Though that question was answered in a good way when Yamuraiha used some magic in her head to cover her hand in a soothingly cool water and used the lubed property of her hand to really stroke off Sinbad while there was no friction thanks to the water on Yamuraiha's hand.

"F-Fuck… didn't expect that." Sinbad muttered which helped Yamuraiha feel a bit more confident when she watched Sinbad feeling good thanks to her… she keeps on stroking him off while she could feel him getting close as time went on and keeps on sucking him off for her prize.

That prize was a pretty big and literally shocking load of cum which shot out of Sinbad's cock and into Yamuraiha's mouth while Sinbad growled a bit from how powerful the orgasm was.

Yamuraiha had a surprised look on her face but didn't stop stroking Sinbad off while she drank his load as best as she could while some dripped past her lips and down her cheek thanks to her being on her side.

All in all, it took Sinbad 15 seconds to tap off and he pants for breath when he really enjoyed that orgasm, really helped him with getting a clear head and focus on the task at hand… and since he and Yamuraiha warmed one another up… well…

Sinbad chuckles while he watched Yamuraiha actually swallow Sinbad's load that was in her mouth with a cute blush on her face and used some water magic to clean her face off so she was squeaky clean in no time.

A moment later, she was surprised when Sinbad got over her and had her lay on her back while her legs were spread wide and Sinbad's cock was resting on her folds to show her what would happen next and Yamuraiha blushed even more if it was possible.

Sinbad chuckles at the sight before he pulled his hips back and aimed his cock at her folds.

Though he did stop when he gave Yamuraiha a serious look.

"Just to check Yam… but are you a full virgin?, I'm asking so I don't go to hard from the get go and harm you." Sinbad said while Yamuraiha blushed a bit from the concern he was giving her.

"Well… I used… toys and magic to experiment… so not a virgin… never took a cock however…" Yamuraiha said which caused Sinbad to get an amused look on his face.

"Then I guess I don't have to hold back then." Sinback said while his cock throbbed a few times before he and Yamuraiha looked at his cock and Sinbad thrusts his hips forward and his cock went deep into Yamuraiha's pussy in no time flat while Yamuraiha tossed her head back and groans from how full she felt right now.

"S-So… big!" Yamuraiha muttered which boosted Sinbad's ego a bit while he stayed still for a bit so Yamuraiha to adjust to the size of his cock and he enjoyed how tight her pussy was, it was like he was getting his cock gripped by a pressure like no other, like his cock was deep in the ocean and the pressure was crushing it.

Sinbad waits a minute so he could wait for Yamuraiha to relax and when she did, she looks at Sinbad and nods her head to show he could start and a moment later, Sinbad nods his head and starts to slowly thrust his hips and his cock went in and out of Yamuraiha's pussy again and again which made the beautiful water mage moan and groan while she felt her pussy adjust more to Sinbad's size and her pussy gripped his cock with a more relaxed feel as time went on.

Sinbad had a good grip on Yamuraiha's legs while he keeps on fucking the water mage, he even had an evil smirk on his face when his cock starts to glow from the veins on the sides of his cock… and a a moment later, Yamuraiha got wide eyes when SInbad's cock starts to zap Yamuraiha's pussy and deeply as well which made Yamuraiha moan loudly from the feeling and her toes curl but she could do nothing when she was at Sinbad's mercy… or lack of it when he keeps on fucking Yamuraiha at a rate that was slowly speeding up.

There was also the slowly increasing energy of the electricity emitting from his cock and it caused Yamuraiha's pleasure to heighten which made her moan more when her thought process slowly gave way to the pleasure and all she could do was grip the bed sheets with her fingers while her toes curl while Sinbad had his way with Yamuraiha.

For a bit the King of the seven seas continue to fuck his watery lover while his cock zapped Yamuraiha's sweet spots more and more and thanks to his experience caused Yamuraiha to climax hard on Sinbad's cock far before him.

That caused Sinbad to grit his teeth and he powered through her orgasm and continues to fuck her while he moved his hands to be on Yamuraiha's breasts and squeezed them and jolts her breasts as well which further caught her off guard and Yamuraiha groan when she was helpless against Sinbad's actions and could only lay there and moan while Sinbad fucked her through orgasm after orgasm until he pushed himself balls deep into Yamuraiha and groans when he came hard inside of the water mages womb when his cock bashed through her cervix and his load was filled with more electrical energy which caused Yamuraiha's eyes to roll back in her head when she groans loudly and came hard on Sinbad's cock to try and milk it for all he had.

That caused Sinbad to shudder while his form starts to slowly return to normal unknown to him somewhat, his Baal form was not made for lengthy use and even though he was powerful, Baal was still an energy drainer so the scales of baal start to return to human skin so slow that no one noticed.

Sinbad that had things changed so that Yamuraiha was on all fours and was fucking her pussy hard while he growled and had a good grip on her ass cheeks.

Same to last time, Sinbad was fucking Yamuraiha with his dick jolting her insides constantly while he made sure to hold his orgasm back as long as he could, but it was a slowly losing battle with how good Yamuraiha's insides were, what Sinbad didn't know thanks to his… well… lack of use of Baal for stuff like this resulted in him losing not only Rukh, but stamina as well since he was burning two kinds of energy.

That resulted in Yamuraiha and Sinbad cumming at the same time with loud yells when Sinbad pushed his dick balls deep into Yamuraiha again and his sperm filled her womb in no time flat which caused Yamuraiha to groan from the feeling while she rides out her orgasm.

A minute later, she was surprised when Sinbad fell a bit so that his head was next to her head and she heard Sinbad panting and noticed that his body was slowly returning to normal and saw his Rukh fading low enough that he couldn't hold the Baal form for much longer.

Though that caused Yamuraiha to smirk when she used a basic spell that she could use without a wand to have some cuffs of water wrap around Sinbad's wrists and ankles which confused Sinbad a bit before he got greatly shocked when he was pulled up into the air and after Yamuraiha got off the bed while her body shuddered from the pleasure, Sinbad was flipped in the air and he was forced to lay on the bed after Yamuraiha used her want when she got it to clean the bed off which confused Sinbad.

"Uh… Yam?... what are you doing?" Sinbad asked while Yamuraiha smirks at the surprised Sinbad.

"Simple Sin… I'm planning on making sure you are satisfied even if you are starting to run on empty." Yamuraiha said which confused Sinbad since he didn't feel off… winded maybe but not running on empty.

That made Yamuraiha smirk and she gestured for Sinbad to look at his body.

"Take a good look at your body Sinbad… seems using Baal for this long and in this situation when you are not used to it is causing you to run out of energy fast and you are slowly returning to normal." Yamuraiha said which made Sinbad look down and his eyes widened when he saw that most of his scales were gone and while he could use a bit more power to recover it, it wouldn't last long and Sinbad gulped since he couldn't break free from his bindings when he tried to struggle free thanks to his lack of power right now and looks at Yamuraiha with a nervous grin.

"A-Any chance you would let me go and we can continue when I'm fully recovered?" Sinbad asked while Yamuraiha smirks when she approached the bed.

"Sorry… but considering you had your way with me… might as well return the favor while I lose one virginity that I still have…" Yamuraiha said while she got on the bed and moved so that she was turned so that her back and ass were pointed at Sinbad while his cock rest between her ass cheeks.

Sinbad shuddered from the feeling since Yamuraiha's ass cheeks were pretty soft and like earlier with her hand, Yamuraiha used her water magic to slicken up her ass cheeks so when she starts to grind her ass on Sinbad's cock, there was no friction at all and Sinbad groans from the feeling while his cock got iron hard in no time flat.

When Yamuraiha felt that after a minute more of teasing, she smirks when she had the water go from her ass cheeks to Sinbad's cock and she lifted her hips so that she could aim Sinbad's cock at her asshole.

Yamuraiha then lowered her body and she grits her teeth when she felt Sinbad's cock go into her ass and groans when she felt it slide it with ease thanks to the water on his cock and Sinbad really groans when he felt how tight Yamuraiha's ass was.

Yamuraiha then starts to raise her hips and lowered them which made her groan from that one action before she repeats her actions which caused Sinbad's cock to go into her ass again and again at faster and faster speeds when any discomfort Yamuraiha felt starts to fade and she starts to moan and groan more while she used her hands to play with her breasts and Sinbad was helpless when he couldn't move his arms and legs thanks to the bindings.

Unlike earlier, Yamuraiha was the one in complete control now and that showed thanks to how experienced Yamuraiha was with her magic, so much so that her energy barely dropped when she keeps on riding the king of the seas staff.

Every drop, every slap like noise that was heard, Yamuraiha moans when she could feel Sinbad's cock glide into her and she could feel him getting close not only from how good her ass was but from how weakened he was from how much Rukh he used and his stamina was shot as well, he was almost back to normal and when Yamuraiha got close, she groans when she made one more drop on Sinbad's pelvis and took his cock all the way into her ass and she groans when she came hard on SInbad's cock which in turn caused Sinbad to groan when he came hard in the Water mage's ass with one last electrical based load which was further boosted by the water in Yamuraiha's ass and at the same time he returned to normal, the leaf was not on his body thanks to him technically being nude now but his turban returned but it fell to the bed and off it thanks to the angle of Sinbad's head though it seemed to fall in slow motion before it hits the ground to show Sinbad's defeat right now.

Sinbad and Yamuraiha groan before they both tapped off around the 15 second mark and pant for breath while sweat was on Sinbad and Yamuraiha's body.

Sinbad then looks at Yamuraiha when she was oddly quiet.

"H-Hey… Yam?... think we can continue tomorrow or something when I'm at full power?... besides I'm sure Ja'far and the others maybe worried about me if they are looking for me after that scream." Sinbad said while Yamuraihad looks back slowly at Sinbad and smirks at him lustfully.

"Oh don't worry… I'm sure no one will mind if I keep you out of trouble for say…. The next 24 hours?... besides..." Yamuraiha said with a very lustful look in her eyes that grew while Sinbad pales.

"Thanks to you I seemed to wake to something… so mind helping me experiment?... I'll make sure you are well taken care of in turn." Yamuraiha said while Sinbad paled more and tossed his head to the sky when Yamuraiha starts to ride his cock again.

"N-NO MOOOOOOORE!" Sinbad yelled while the scene showed Ja'far and the others actually just sleeping like babies when they already knew what was going on and knew Sinbad would be quite busy and wouldn't cause much trouble so that it caused many to relax before the scene fades to black.


End file.
